Say You Like Me
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: Kid Flash really, really, REALLY hates mixed signals. Oh, and he's not too fond of getting blasted through walls, either. Inspired by 'Say You Like Me' by We The Kings.


**A.N. … Pointless, mindless, plotless fluff. Inspired and based off of the amazing song "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings. REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!**

**I own nothing. **

_**Say You Like Me **_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jinx bellowed, slamming her door hard enough that the pictures lining the hallway rattled.

Kid Flash sighed and tapped gently on the oak. "Jinxy? Is this really necessary?"

"CALL ME JINXY ONE MORE TIME AND SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER BRING ANY MORE RED-HEADED DEMONS INTO THE WORLD!" The sorceress bellowed from within her room.

"What brought this on? Two seconds ago, you were all laugh-y and talk-y and…well, you didn't seem like you were going to murder anything that touched you. What changed?"

"YOU DID, YOU EGOTISTICAL, SLIMEY, DIRT COVERED, SPINELESS, SLOW-" Jinx punctuated each remark with a hex at the door, until it was riddled with smoking holes.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Jesus! Now, that's just uncalled for."

"UGH! WHY DID I LET YOU CONVINCE ME TO CHANGE? NO, SCRATCH THAT, WHY COULDN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FLIPPIN' BUISNESS AND STAY AWAY FROM ME?!"

" Because. You're smart and funny and when you aren't in a King Kong state of mind you're really easy to be around. You never make anything easy, and you value things on a, uh, deeper level that, uh, really shines through your personality and uh….oh, screw it." Kid Flash gave up and vibrated through Jinx's door, ducking as she aimed a hex at his head.

"I'll call my landlord," She threatened him.

"Sweetheart, if the way you've been screaming at me hasn't prompted your landlord to do anything, he's not interested. Now, put _down_ the hex and talk to me."

Jinx sighed and extinguished her hex, glancing at a clock on the wall. "No time. I've gotta pick up a shift at the diner."

"Babe. Speedster over here. Time isn't an issue."

"You just don't give up, do you?" Jinx smiles and moves closer to him. "And have you been taking steroids or something? You've grown like five inches."

"I'm glad you've noticed. Now, no more avoiding the problem. Speak to me."

Jinx crossed her arms. "Shift. Move away from the door."

Kid Flash gave her a full watt grin, complete with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Speedster. Not happening."

Jinx glared at him.

He smiled down at her.

"I HATE YOU!" She exploded.

"And again with Mount St. Jinx. What is it now?"

"YOU ALWAYS STALK ME AND MAKE ME LAUGH AND ACT ALL SEXY-LIKE! Don't you have a job or something?"

"What is this job you speak of? Is it a sort of contagious disease?" Kid Flash ducked to avoid yet another hex.

"Figures. Some of us have to work just to buy our clothes, KF. And let me tell you, it's boring as hell."

"Then how come you never say hi when I walk in?" Kid Flash smirked as Jinx went from red to white to pink to red again.

"YOU INFURIATING-"

"Ah, and we're back to Hurricane Jinx."

Jinx raised a hand to throw a hex at him, but he grabbed it and pulled her to him until she was against his chest. Looking down at her, he said quietly, "You know what I think? I think you like it. You like how I never give up, how I refuse to take all of you 'I hate you, go die in a hole' crap seriously. I think you want to be known, to be noticed. And I think you want your world to be shaken up, even more than you want to have control over it. I think you want me to help you rebuild it."

Jinx's eyes widened slightly.

Kid Flash gave a slight smirk.

"And what if you're right? What could you do about it, _hero_?" She spit, tilting her head up in order to stare him full in the eyes.

"Why don't you let me try?" A strand of his unruly red hair fell into his eyes as he angled his head down so their foreheads were nearly touching.

For a moment, they stayed like that, frozen in time, the only sounds their breaths.

And then Mount St. Jinx erupted again.

**O_O_O_O_O**

Kid Flash winced as Starfire applied the ice to the burns that disfigured the otherwise healthy skin on his back.

"What was it this time?" Star winced sympathetically as Kid Flash gritted his teeth.

"I don't even know." The speedster sighed. "Are all girls this violent and hard to figure out?"

"I don't know: you tell me." Raven said, floating into the infirmary. "You certainly go through enough to make an educated guess."

"Very funny," Kid Flash winced again. "No, I think it's just Jinx."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she was a former villainess?" Starfire ran her hand over the rapidly healing burns. "I shall never get used to how quickly you heal, Friend Flash."

"Did I hear that right? Is Kid Flash here _again_?" Cyborg stuck his head in the doorway. "Dang, boy. Jinx been beatin' your butt again?"

"Jinx does not _beat my butt_, you robotic jerk. We have…disagreements that sometimes result in use of force." Kid Flash sat up gingerly, rolling his shoulders.

"Mm-hmm. Right. Well, what did y'all 'disagree' about?"

"I simply informed her that she liked me. A lot. And I said some other stuff, but that's the gist."

"Jinx kicked Kid Flash to China _again_?" Beast Boy called from the hallway.

"Jinx is assaulting KF _again_?" Robin stepped inside the already crowded infirmary, pressing a kiss to Starfire's cheek as he did. "You may want to consider a restraining order, buddy."

"Will you guys _stop saying that?"_ Kid Flash growled.

"Well, it is kind of true. I did blast you through an oak door." Jinx herself leaned against the doorframe, making all the Titans but Raven jump.

"How did you- _when _did you- how long have you been- _Jinx?_" Kid Flash stammered.

"In the flesh." Jinx gave a mocking bow, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth. "Now, would you mind giving me and the speedster a minute, guys? I think we have some…_things_ to sort out."

"Aww, man, KF, she's about to blast you all the way to Hiroshima and back." Cyborg said sympathetically. But, true to form, all of the Teen Titans slowly filed out of the infirmary, leaving Kid Flash and Jinx alone.

"Please don't hurt me." Kid Flash raised his hands in the universal symbol of surrender.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jinx sighed and combed her fingers through her loose hair, hopping up on the operating table with Kid Flash. "Look, I want to say sorry. I yelled at you and I blasted you and you didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Yeah, I didn't. So why'd you do it?"

"Because. I'm a little…stressed out. This switching sides thing, it's not easy. It's like… breaking an addiction. For so long, villainy was who I was. My dreams, my life, it was all wrapped up in it. It's hard to let that go. And you know what they say."

"No, actually, I don't, unless they say 'Ow'." Kid Flash said pointedly.

"Close. 'Never get in the way of a junkie trying to quit'." Jinx smiled. "You're pretty amazing, KF."

"There's no one else like me, babe." Kid Flash grinned.

"Don't I know it." Jinx sighed. " And that's the problem. I want you to leave…but I know I'll never find another one of you if you do."

Kid Flash groaned. "And it appears again."

"What?"

"The mixed signals! First you yell at me, then you give me all of these half-flirtatious steamy looks! And then you blast me halfway across the equator and now you're telling me that you'd miss me if I left you alone! Danggit, woman, I'm a speedster, not a mind reader!"

Jinx moved to the left slightly, just a bit closer to him. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you like me, Jinx, as I'm beginning to suspect you kind of do, the easiest thing to do, " He turned so he was facing her. "Would be to _say you like me_."

Jinx grinned. "Was that some convoluted way of asking me out?"

Kid Flash nudged her shoulder gently. "For someone so slow, you catch on pretty fast."

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up, if you like me…then say you like me…_

**3(-)- **

**ISAMOUSE! **

**Review?**


End file.
